Engagement Unknown
by CharmedGirl14
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been secretly dating for about 7 months. No One at NCIS knows. What happens when Ziva forgets to take something off? Does someone finally find out about them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so be nice. i love reveiws they are always helpfull.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters. if i did jenny would not be dead. and Tony and Ziva would be together. I wish i owned it.  
>anyway enjoy... ! :)<strong>

Ziva walked into the bullpen on Saturday morning and smiled at Tony. "Good morning, Tony" she said. "Good morning, _Zee-vah._" he replied.

Ziva took her seat at her desk and started her report that she had failed to finish yesterday. She kept stealing glances at Tony, who was slowly typing on his computer. He was so cute when he was focused.

She looked around, "Where is Gibbs?"

"MTAC, having a meeting with Corporal Reynolds" Tony said.

"Oh" ziva responded.

Twenty minutes later Abby ran into the bullpen, "Is Gibbs still in MTAC?"she asked.

"Yes, he is, why?" Ziva said as she put some of her hair behind her ear.

Abby was about to say something when she saw Ziva's hand. "What's on your finger?" "Is that an ENGAGMENT RING?"

Ziva sighed ,"Yes", there was no point in lying to her.

"Well who's the guy?" Abby squealed.

"It is... It is ..." she rambled.

Tony stood up, walked over to ziva's desk, and placed his hand on hers. "It's me" He said.

"Oh my God" Abby mumbled.

"You can not tell anyone, yet" Ziva said.

"Gibbs is gonna kill you guys!" Abby yelled

"That is why Gibbs can not Know." Ziva replied.

"That's why Gibbs can't know, What?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Nothing!" all three of them responded simultaneously, as Ziva slipped the ring in her pocket.

He gave them all a weird look and sat down at his desk. Gibbs could not know yet.


	2. Chapter 2: authors note

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story.**

**I have not abandoned it I have just been busy with homework and projects for school.**

**The seqeul will be up probably within the next few days or so.**

**So add me as an alert author selection...**

**sorry to those who thought this was another chapter.**

**To make it up to you I will upload the sequel soon.. I promise.. and I dont break promises. I dont believe in breaking promises. And I hate people who do. **

**So thank you to all my loyal readers I love you guys. **

**To those who haven't read this .. review it helps me be a better writer and give you guys what you want so please review...**

**Thanks again, **

**3 CharmedGirl143**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and a Movie

**Special thanks to my reviewers: VioletHawk, RandomnessQueen1, MegPieLovesTiva, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, Tivaholic, and Robern.**

**As promised the next chapter. This one is Mainly Tiva centered. I think this one turned out better than I thought.**

The whole team was glad the case was over. They had spent a week and a half on it. It should have been an open and shut case, but as Gibbs had said, there's no such thing.

Tony had moved into Ziva's apartment about five months ago. They still took separate cars to work, so they wouldn't raise suspicion from anyone at NCIS. Ziva was still finishing her report when Tony left. So when he got home he decided to make dinner for the two of them.

Ziva walked through the door of her apartment to the smell of Tony's signature Chicken Alfredo coming from the kitchen.

"Good Evening, sweetcheeks." Tony said as he finished stirring the sauce at the stove.

Ziva walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "You have decided to make dinner?" she asked

"Thought it would be a nice way to thank you." He stated as he set the plates on the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank me? For what exactly?" she asked as she sat down, and he pushed her chair in.

He took his seat and smiled at her lovingly. "Everything" He said, simply.

After dinner Tony washed the dishes as Ziva took a shower. When they had both taken a shower, They sat on the couch and started watching a movie from Tony's massive collection.

Ziva laid her head on Tony's lap and an hour into the movie Tony heard her start snoring lightly. He stroked her hair and she snuggled closer to him.

When the movie ended she was sound asleep so he gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and lay her softly on their bed. He walked around to his side, climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so happy with what life had given him so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Ok so thanks to all who have made this story a success so far... I owe you all.

So my mom is sending me to an alternative/boarding school for a while... she thinks i'll do better there (I HATE YOU MOTHER!)... so my updates will probably be few and far in between till I can figure a way to get out that place.

I may be able to get one more chapter up before she ships me off in a week but no promises.

But I do promise that I will write everyday I am there and when I get back I will post them for you guys.

This is all I have time to type cause I'm not supposed to be on the computer.

Thanks to all of the fans I love you guys and your reviews "make my world go round".

All my love,

CharmedGirl14

(a.k.a. Taylor)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, i love you guys, you make the the story run. like i said before my updates will probably be few and far between from now on. but i will write every day**

Ziva awoke the next morning snuggled close to Tony, her head resting against his chest. She smiled and slowly disentangled herself from his grasp. Quietly she changed into her dark green jog bra and loose black yoga pants.

After she had pulled her hair into a messy bun, she walked over to Tony's still sleeping body and kissed his head. He stirred a bit, then opened his eyes.

"You slept through me getting out of bed, opening and shutting the dresser drawers, but a light kiss to the forehead and you awake?"

He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock, it read 4:30. "Going for a run?"

"Yes, want to come?" she asked jokingly, she knew all too well he hated running early.

"I think I'll pass. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Wake me up when you get back?"

she laughed at his predictable answer. "Of course," she answered him as she grabbed the IPod that Abby had bought her a few years ago. She hadn't felt the need to ever replace it. Tony however had replaced his every time a better one came out.

An hour later, after running six blocks and back again, she got to the end of her street, walked to the front of the apartment complex, and took the stairs to her floor. As she walked through the door, she took off her tennis shoes.

She walked to the bedroom, looked at Tony and decided to let him sleep a little longer. So she took a shower, spending ten minutes just enjoying the feel of the warm water on her skin.

After brushing her hair, she walked back into the bedroom, dropped the towel into the clothes hamper, and glanced at Tony. She could tell that he was awake, but pretending to be asleep. As she got dressed, she could sense him watching her. She put on a clean bra and underwear. Then decided on a loose fitting black shirt that hung off one shoulder and one of her dozens of pairs of cargo pants. She turned around quickly and faced Tony. "See something you like, Tony?" she asked.

He looked her up and down and smirked. "nothing I haven't seen before," he commented.

She sauntered over to him, leaned down and pecked his lips. She stood up and took a deep breath. "do you want coffee?"

"That sounds great," he said happily. Then he smiled that Dinozzo grin she loved.

"Well, then I will make the coffee while you get ready." She turned to go make coffee as he got out of bed.


End file.
